


A sweet gesture

by Nathamuel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bathtub made of porcelain stood in the middle of the room, only a few feet away from the bed and another few feet away from the door that led to his balcony. It was almost glowing in the light of the candles. Y’arvo blinked at it, feeling sleep-slow and stupid. What was that doing in his bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sweet gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creedofpirates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=creedofpirates).



> This is for creedofpirates because here elf!Inquisitor is a cutey. :) And I originally thought he was not a custom-made character so I started to ship him with Dorian. One thing led to another...

The sun was not yet rising when Y’arvo woke to an empty bed. He blinked sleepily, squinting around. A couple of candles were lit, radiating their warm shine over the room. There was the rushing sound of water leaving a bucket and the noise of it hitting … porcelain? Y'arvo's brow furrowed.

A bathtub made of porcelain or some other quality material was standing in the middle of the room, only a few feet away from the bed and another few feet away from the door that led to his balcony. It was almost glowing in the light of the candles. Y'arvo blinked at it, feeling sleep-slow and stupid. 

"How the hell did the bathtub get in here?" he asked the room in general and Dorian in particular who was standing beside it, dressed, upending another bucket and filling the tub with hot water, if the steam rising from it was any indication. He looked put together again, hair slicked back and dressed immaculately as usual, so unlike the tousled look he'd worn after their tumble between the sheets. If Y'arvo had to be honest he quite liked a naked Dorian.

"I brought it here with the help of some servants. It might have been easier to conjure it, but conjuring household furniture is not a skill taught in Tevinter." Dorian gave one of his little, self-deprecating laughs, making Y'arvo smile vaguely. He was still a little confused, considering the time of night he had trouble wrapping his sleep-addled mind around the current happenings. How deep must have been his sleep that he hadn't noticed them bringing the tub and buckets of water into the room.

"And you couldn't have done that tomorrow? Why in the middle of the night?" he asked and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the sleep in it. He sat up and the blankets pooled in his lap. The cool air chilled his naked chest, raising goosebumps on his skin. 

"How dull to take a bath at an acceptable time," Dorian teased. "besides, even though Corypheus and the Arch Demon are defeated, in the light of a new day you'll just find other excuses to run around and be your usual helpful self, regardless of your own wellbeing." 

"You like that about me." Y'arvo laughed and caught the answering soft smile on Dorian's face before the mage turned away. 

"I suppose I do." his voice was wistful and Y'arvo scooted to the edge of the bed, making to stand and move to his lover's side when the door opened and two maids entered, carrying two more buckets of water and a plate with grapes as well as a bottle of something to drink. They giggled at the sight of Y'arvo, who felt the tips of his ears heat and pulled the edges of the blanket up to hold it over his chest like he would had he breasts. He was at a loss of words which seemed to only amuse Dorian.

"Ladies," Dorian admonished them but the laughter rang clear in his voice. "I think that will be enough water. I thank you for your assistance and bid you a good night or morning." he added after a glance out the windows.  
With a murmur of pleasantries they left out the way they had come, taking the empty buckets with them.  
Silence descended over the room, broken only by an awkward cough of Dorian while Y'arvo remained staring flabbergasted at the door, blankets still held before his chest like a shield.

"I - I hope it was not too forward of me." Dorian said, unusually careful, with a gesture to the bathtub. "I know you don't care about hiding… us, and there are rumors already and people who have seen us together, but nothing quite like this, yet." he rushed out and finally Y'arvo did stand and stepped to his side, wrapping his arms around Dorian's middle. 

"I don't mind." he assured him, remembering their dance on the terrace. Now he almost felt a pang of regret that they hadn't danced out in the open, among the other guests to turn the rumors into a truth. "I quite like it, in fact. I didn't know you could be so romantic, Dorian." Y'arvo teased and kissed the smile on Dorian's lips while Dorian's hands settled on his naked waist, embracing him. 

"You don't know me all that well then." he replied after they had broken apart again. "But we have time now."  
Their lips met again and Y'arvo used Dorian's distracting to fumble with the buckles on the mage's clothes. "Off with that." he mumbled against Dorian's mouth, making him chuckle. 

"The bath is for you, not me." he reminded him and gently turned Y'arvo around so they stood back to chest. The water almost seemed to sparkle in the light of the room. Steam was curling upward. 

"There is plenty of space for both of us." Y'arvo argued but he didn't resist when Dorian took one of his hands, the other stroking the bare skin of his hip, and helped him into the tub.  
The water closed around his foot, sliding up his legs as he bent his knees and sat down, resting his back against the porcelain. Then he stretched out his legs as much as the tub allowed. It felt nice, the water warmed his body and he tipped his head back to look up at Dorian.

The look on his face was full of hot desire, interlaced with a softer emotion that Y'arvo wasn't ready to name. He settled his right arm on the tub's side, curling fingers in the fabric of Dorian's pants.

"Why did you get dressed again?" he asked to dispel the charged atmosphere, one side of his mouth curling up in a smirk. Idly he wondered if a yank would be enough to let the fabric pool around Dorian's ankles. But probably not. The mage was not a man of drawstring pants or loose fitted clothes that could be removed with little force.  
Dorian let out a bark of laughter.  
"And let the servants get an eyeful? I'm sure they wouldn't have minded, but I thought a bit of decency would be more appropriate." He smiled down at Y'arvo and gestured towards the bottle, wine, Y'arvo recognized now that he was close enough to read the label, and grapes. "I told you once that your companions should come to you to feed you grapes and rub your shoulders as a thank you for your constant help and attention.", he said.

Y'arvo's hand slid up and hooked in the waistband of Dorian's pants, tugging idly at the cloth, not turning his gaze away from the mage. "Let me guess. You will rectify that oversight on their part?"

"Who better?" Dorian said. He touched Y'arvo's hand, caressing the back of it before leaning down while he lifted the appendix up to press a kiss to his palm. Y'arvo's mouth opened on a sigh and watched him circle behind him to reach for the wine.  
Expertly, Dorian filled a glass and handed it over to Y'arvo who let their fingers brush together when he took it from him. Then Dorian picked a ripe grape from the tray and held it to Y'arvo's mouth.  
The fruit burst sweetly on his tongue. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gift Dorian was giving him.  
Dorian's hands carded through his hair and slid over his shoulders, starting to knead them between strong fingers. 

Y'arvo's body relaxed, his eyes drooped and if it weren't for the size of the tub, or the lack thereof, he would have drowned, boneless from Dorian's ministrations.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Dorian's voice whispered beside his ear, pulling Y'arvo from his haze again.

"Wasn't that the plan?" he yawned and raised his arms over his head, empty hands lacing together behind Dorian's head. Dorian must have taken the glass from his because it was standing back on the plate. He hadn't even notice.

Y'arvo arched his back and pulled Dorian closer, feeling his hands slide over his stomach and chest and his lips on his exposed throat. He hummed when Dorian kissed his skin, mouth sliding upwards until it found Y'arvo's own. For a while they moved lazily together, Y'arvo's fingers tugging at Dorian's hair and putting it into disarray while their tongues slid together.

"Careful with the hair." Dorian admonished when they broke apart, breath caressing over his shoulder, but Y'arvo ignored it. Instead he purposefully dragged his fingers through the aforementioned hair, chuckling when Dorian made a frustrated noise and tried to pat it back into submission.

"Join me." Y'arvo said. "The water's still warm." he added, as if that was more likely to sway the mage in his decision.  
Dorian made a show of thinking it over. "Since the grape-feeding and shoulder-rubs are taken care of…" With an impish smile he stood and began to undo his clothes. "But no more touching the hair." he said loftily while the fabric fell to the floor and Y'arvo let his gaze rake appreciatingly over the body of his lover.  
Dorian struck a pose, puffing out his chest and laughed when Y'arvo pinched his belly playfully.

"Show off." Y'arvo teased and caught one of Dorian's hands in his to pull him forward. Dorian yelped when the cold rim of the bathtub touched his warm skin.

"Bloody hell, warn a man will you." he shuddered and put his other hand on the offending element, lifting a leg over the side to dunk his toe into the water.

"It's warm in here, I assure you. No more surprises." He was grinning, squeezing Dorian's hand and feeling him squeeze back.

Dorian sniffed in mock distain. "If you say so." Slowly he lowered himself into the tub and Y'arvo guided him to lie belly to belly with him, his legs cradling the other man. The water rose with their combined weight. 

"Thank you for all of this." Y'arvo murmured close to Dorian's face, gesturing to encompass the bath and the wine and the grapes.

"It was hardly too much to ask or any sort of hassle, really." Dorian assured him.  
Their faces were inches apart, bodies pressing together with every intake of breath. Dorian cupped the back of Y'arvo's head. His fingers carded through the hair at the nape of Y'arvo's neck as he crossed the distance to let their mouths meet. 

Outside, the sun was rising.

**Author's Note:**

> The Inquisitor's bedroom is big enough to allow a bathtub and I imagine the view out of the balcony window must be real nice, that's how this story came to be.  
> I know the title isn't particularly creative, also I seem to have a thing for bathing-fics....


End file.
